Worlds End/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Skaarsgurd Info The moordenaar's plan to destroy the world; the world can only be saved by the legendary hero along with his friends. (Their leader is Vallis) RP Characters Pad (Night) Eddie (Night) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Vallis (Night) Photios (Icewish) Melanthios (Icewish) Flip (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Legend (WolfStar) Andromeda (Icewish) Odessa (Night) Chaos (Icewish) In Death Valley.... "Melody no!!!"yelled Ace, but it was to late Ace watched Vallis kill Melody right in front of him. Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Flip wondered around not knowing were he was. Legend and Servine walked around when they saw something blue. Servine ran up to see what it was. Flip was scared. "Wh-h-h-ho are you??" asked Flip. "Uh, the people helping to save some people?" repiled Legend. Servine would have slapped her forhead if she was a Servine or Snivy. ✰WolfStar✰ Andromeda watched Vallis kill Melody from a distance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Flip followed Legend and Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Vallis was going for Ace now .Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Legend burned Vallis Servine coiled around him and bit him. Flip didn't know what was going on... ✰WolfStar✰ Andromeda shot at Legend with a pistol. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Legend took not that much damage. He burned Andromeda with Fusion Flare while he hit Vallis with DragonBreath. Vallis got up and bulled out 2 guns and started firing at legend. Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Andromeda stabbed Legend with a large blade. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace made a power orb and pointed it at Andromeda.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) She shot at Ace. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace shot the orb at Andromeda.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) She dodged the orb and shot at him more. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace made a shield around him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Legend healed himself. He burned Vallis with FUSION FLARE! ✰WolfStar✰ Odessa blocked Vallis from getting burned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Andromeda fled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:38, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis fled along with Odessa leaving Ace standing in the sand bleeding.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) She kept running. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis and Odessa where at the secret hide out and Ace was at his hide out with Ike,Eddie, and Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Flip walked in. ✰WolfStar✰ Ace was in his bed resting while Ike and Eddie were playing a game,Pad was cleaning his guns.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos saw blood splattered on the sand. He ignored it and wanted to clear this place by nightfall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace was healed from by his rest and wint exploring.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos saw someone in the distance and pulled out his gun. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace did not see Chaos so he just walked by.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos fired a bullet at Ace. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace heard the gun and made a shield around himself. (Ace can only make 2 shields a day)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He shot again at Ace. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace dodged it and fired an orb at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged Ace's attack and shot at him again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace jumped up and let the bullet hit him on the leg.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot a bullet strait at his head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ace blocked it and shot 5 orbs at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The orbs missed him and Chaos took cover behind a large rock. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis poped up and kicked Ace in the face,then pulled out a grenade and through it at the rock where Chaos was.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos caught the grenade then threw it back at Vallis. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis caught it and threw it at Ace. Chaos shot at Vallis. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis grabbed Ace from the ground and used him as a shield.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos pulled out a knife and charged at Vallis. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis threw Ace,pulled out his gun and fired at him Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos a bullet hit Chaos' shoulder and the assassin fell backwards. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis fired at him again, "I'm not letting you kill anyone else ever again"yelled Ace making a shield around him and Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos put his hand over the wound on his shoulder. "(Beep!)it!" he said, angrily. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis ran to Ace and punched him out of the way and fired at chaos "you (beep)"yelled Ace on the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Chaos rolled to the side and the bullets landed in the sand. He reached for his gun and started shooting at Vallis. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Vallis ran at Chaos with his knife letting the bullets hit him "he doesn't even care if the bullets hit him"thought Ace.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay